Arte abstracto
by arianne namikaze
Summary: One-Shot: Viajar en el tiempo es una mierda, especialmente si eres Xanxus y siempre tienes cosas mejores que hacer, como echarte una siesta luego de follar con tu escoria personal. Pero el futuro no se ve tan malo, el arte dentro de Varia mejorará con los años. YAOI XS mpreg Precuela del fic Pequeños pasos.


_**Arte abstracto**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR! no son míos, pertenecen a Akira Amano.

 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi, BL, hombrexhombre, como lo quieras llamar. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas.! Contiene mpreg, lo repito: ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! Lenguaje vulgar/palabras malsonantes. Posible narrativa extraña (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Esta es una precuela del fic _Pequeños Pasos_ , por lo tanto no importa si no han leído el otro fic ;3 pero vayan a leerlo..! :D

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un XS o Xanxus/Squalo.

 **Resumen:** Viajar en el tiempo es una mierda, especialmente si eres Xanxus y siempre tienes cosas mejores que hacer, como echarte una siesta luego de follar con tu escoria personal. Pero el futuro no se ve tan malo, el arte dentro de Varia mejorará con los años. Precuela del fic _Pequeños pasos._

* * *

 **XS**

Era un dia normal en el Castillo Varia, personas gritando en agonía, amenazas de muerte, gritos de "Voooi", "Shishishi" y "Basura" por todos lados.

Lo único que diferencia este día de cualquier otro, es la presencia de Sasagawa Ryohei y Lambo, Guardianes del Sol y del Rayo de los Vongola respectivamente, en el castillo.

El primero se encontraba en la sede de Varia para entrenar con Lussuria, el Guardián del Sol de Xanxus, mientras que Lambo, bueno, él acabó con la paciencia de Reborn y este lo mando con Ryohei a Italia para no matar al niño vaca.

Para Varia, Lambo solo era un niño llorón fácil de molestar y asustar hasta que saco la bazuca de los 10 años en pleno almuerzo de domingo, donde todos los guardianes y el Jefe de Varia estaban presentes, en ese instante pasó a ser un niño irritante, pero en el momento que la bazuca apuntó al Jefe, el pobre Lambo pasó a ser filete de ternera.

\- Cuando el Jefe vuelva tendremos filete de vaca para comer, shishishi- ríe Bel, mientras continúa mirando el filo de sus cuchillos.

\- ¡Vooooi! Jefe idiota - gruñó Squalo.

\- Boss volverá con un gran mal humor. - dice Lussuria. - Esta noche será agitada Squa-chan. - comenta con malicia, mientras le guiña el ojo al Guardián de la Lluvia de Varia.

\- ¡Voooi! ¡Vete a la mierda Lussuria! - grita Squalo.

En medio de los gritos de los miembros de Varia, el humo rosa que rodeaba al Xanxus de 10 años en el futuro se iba disipando, dejando ver a un atractivo hombre de 36 años con un cabreo más grande que el sistema solar y una mueca llena de malicia en el rostro.

Por lo tanto, está totalmente justificado el que Ryohei cogiera a Lambo y salieran corriendo del castillo rumbo a la mansión Cavallone o al aeropuerto, lo que estuviera más cerca, al fin y al cabo, Sawada le encargó que cuidara a Lambo.

Para cuando el humo terminó de esfumarse, no quedaba rastro de los chicos de la décima generación de los Vongola, pero sí existían dos nuevos y precisos agujeros en la pared del comedor del castillo, cortesía del muy enojado Xanxus de 10 años en el futuro.

\- Basuras. - saluda el Jefe TYL, mientras volvía a enfundar sus pistolas.

Todos los miembros de Varia y los sirvientes que estaban por la zona quedaron mirando al hombre de la llama de la ira. Continuaba siendo el mismo desgraciado sádico que todos conocían, pero había algo nuevo en este Xanxus. Sería la edad suponen todos, al final de cuentas, todos maduran con el paso de los años.

El Xanxus de 36 años repaso con la mirada la gran y ostentosa mesa del comedor, observando a cada uno de sus guardianes, pero al llegar al último - justo a su derecha, su más fiel seguidor, el Capitán Estratega de Varia, Superbi Squalo -, sonríe y dice:

\- Te ves bien escoria.

Eso petrifica a sus seguidores, pues aquel comentario, viniendo de parte de alguien como su Jefe, sólo puede ser interpretado como una señal del finl del mundo. En tiempo record todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón pusieron pies en polvorosa y escaparon del lugar, todos menos uno, Squalo.

\- ¡Voooi! Siempre me veo bien Jefe idiota. - réplica con un ligero sonrojo el tiburón. En ese momento el peliblanco nota la fina argolla de oro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su Jefe. Este tan solo sonríe al ver la mirada de su Guardián de la Lluvia sobre su mano.

\- Voy a aguantar tus gritos hasta el final de los tiempos escoria. - comenta Xanxus mientras mira a los ojos grises del tiburón, se levanta de su silla, casi un trono, y sale del salón dejando a un estupefacto Squalo en el local.

\- ¡VOOOOOOI! - grita totalmente sonrojado por la sorpresa y la vergüenza el usuario de la llama de la lluvia en el momento que sale de su estupefacción.

Desde su cómodo sillón, en su habitación, o para ser más exactos, en la habitación de su yo de hace 10 años, Xanxus escucha la potente voz de su pareja. El hombre sonríe y espera, no pasará mucho hasta que vuelva a su propio tiempo, solo faltaban unos cinco minutos.

Lo que no sabía el Xanxus de 26 años, pero sí el de TYL, era que Gianini y Spanner habían modificado la bazuca de los 10 años de Lambo, habiendo triplicado la duración de la misma, ahora eran quince minutos el tiempo del cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. **TYL** .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si se pudiera describir el rostro de Xanxus en el momento en que fue golpeado por la bazuca de los 10 años, se diría que era una mezcla entre fastidio y aburrimiento, pues no habría nada en el futuro que lo pudiera impresionar.

Craso error joven saltamontes, si había un algo - mejor dicho alguien - que lo podía sorprender.

Ese alguien era un niño muy pequeño o un bebé ya muy grande - Xanxus no sabría diferenciarlo - de ojos rojos, piel pálida y cabello oscuro, se parecía mucho al propio Jefe de Varia si ignoramos el color de piel y las mejilla rechonchas de bebé, el pequeño estaba acostado a su lado - donde seguramente estuvo su contraparte de esa época- mirándolo con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

\- Papá, despertó. - dijo el infante, bueno eso fue lo que entendió el mayor pues lo que dijo sonó mas a _Papa deeto._

\- Pequeño _.. -_ dijo Xanxus, no creyendo que en 10 años más tendría a un bulto babeante que lo llamara _Papá_.

El bebé se sentó en la cama y gateó hasta donde estaba Xanxus - la cama era inmensa - tomó uno de sus dedos entre sus pequeñas manos y dijo:

\- ¡Juemos papá! - chillo con la voz aguda que tienen los niños mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes de leche.

Alexandro era un niño muy listo, se lo decía siempre su Maa-chan - Squalo -, su papá - Xanxus -, la tía Luss, el tío Take, el tío Ino, el abuelo, todos lo que lo conocían decían eso - también decían que era muy dulce y tranquilo, que no pensaban que un hijo de Squalo y Xanxus sería así, pero claro eso el renacuajo no lo sabía- él sólo sabía que su Maa-chan y su papá eran los mejores del mundo, que su Maa-chan gritaba mucho y a él le gustaba imitarlo, que su papá estaba siempre enfadado con las _asuas_ del castillo, y que le gustaba dormir.

A Xandros no le importaba que su papá durmiera tanto, se podía quedar quieto cerca de papá mientras dormía - especialmente cuando el castillo estaba frío, papá siempre era muy cálido - y mirarle las marquitas que tenía en la cara, _iatrices_ le dijo una vez que se llamaban, algunas veces se quedaba dormido con papá, otras veces no, hoy era uno de los días que no durmió.

Así que el niño vio como su papá hizo puff y luego un humo rosa - como los que tiene la tía Luss - lo rodeó y luego apareció papá de nuevo, bueno, se parecía a papá y sus manos eran como la de su progenitor, así que el niño decidió que era su padre y aún mejor, acabo de despertar de su siesta.

Xanxus no supo qué responder a la entusiasmada voz de su futuro vástago, solo asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo el niño decía ¡Oooi! Mientras intentaba bajar solo de la cama.

Estrenando su recién descubierto instinto paterno, cogió al niño y lo bajo de la alta cama y observo como este andaba con pasos de patito - Xanxus cree que el extraño movimiento se debía al pañal que lleva el infante- dirigiéndose al baúl de juguetes que, en esta era, amueblaba su habitación.

Fue en ese instante que Xanxus realmente observó algo más que el infante que rebuscaba en su baúl de juguetes, y noto muchas más diferencias que el simple baúl, como ropas de bebé en una silla, una espada y sus pistolas detrás de una vitrina de cristal. Su escritorio lleno de papeles que se ven más como dibujos que como informes de misiones, una de las puertas del armario abierta mostrando ropa que él sabe que no es de su talla. Todo en esa habitación gritaba familiaridad, compañía, familia, _armonía._ Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue _aquella_ foto puesta sobre la mesita de noche, - ese horrible marco solo pudo ser escogido por Lussuria se decía el Jefe de Varia - aparecía él junto a la escoria de Squalo y el pequeño infante - aún más pequeño - en brazos del peliblanco. Lo más sorprendente era su cara, realmente su yo del futuro parecía feliz en aquella imagen.

\- ¡Papá! - lo llamó el niño mientras tiraba de su pantalón. - ¿Bibujamos? - le pregunta mostrándole sus lápices de cera.

\- Vale. - responde el moreno cogiéndole en brazos y llevándolo hasta su escritorio, donde se sienta y pone al niño en su regazo con una mano y con la otra coge hojas blancas para el infante.

Xandros no tarda ni dos segundos en sacar su crayones del estuche y comenzar a dibujar.

\- ¿Que dibujas? - le pregunta Xanxus. El niño sonríe y dice:

\- Maa-chan - mientras dibuja un garabato con un crayón gris. - Papá - dice cogiendo otro color rojo y volviendo a garabatear en la hoja blanca.

Y así muchos otros, cambiando de color para cada persona nueva, rosa para Luslus, verde para Fan, azul para Bee, amarillo para Tan, morado para Mon, con cada color nuevo, recitaba el nombre diciéndole a su padre quien era cada uno.

Mientras veía a su futuro hijo dibujar, Xanxus pensaba que el niño era bonito, una buena combinación suya y de la escoria de Squalo, aunque habría que hacer algo con los abdominales de su niño, eran muy suavecitos, se decía mientras presionaba suavemente la pancita del infante.

\- Papá, coquillas.. - reía Xandros soltando su crayón color naranja.

A Xanxus le gusto ese sonido, así como el futuro que estaba viendo.

\- Para tu. - le dijo el niño volteando y entregandole su más reciente obra maestra. - ¿Te uta papá? - le pregunto su futuro hijo con los ojos brillantes.

\- Si. Es el dibujo más bonito que he visto. - le responde Xanxus para luego darle un besito en la frente sintiendo ese aroma de bebé mezclado con el perfume de Squalo y el suyo propio.

El pequeño ríe y cuando se da cuenta un nuevo humo rosa los rodeo y su papá con las arruguitas en la frente apareció.

\- ¡Papá! - chilla emocionado el niño poniéndose de pie en el regazo de su progenitor. - ¡Aquí tan las _auguitas_.! - dice tocándole la frente.

\- ¿Me estás llamando de viejo, renacuajo? - le dice sonriéndole mientras le hace cosquillas en su pancita. El niño ríe encantado abrazándose al cuello de su padre. - ¿Te has portado bien?

\- ¡Siii..! Xandos bibuja.. ¿Eh? ¿Onde ta mi bibujo? - dice el infante mirando a todos los lados.

\- Papá ya lo guardo. ¿Lo quieres ver? - pregunta Xanxus poniéndose de pié y saliendo de la habitación con su hijo en brazos.

\- ¿Tan apido? ¡Oiii! ¡papá es el mejor! - chilla entusiasmado el niño de 2 años.

\- Tu y tu maa-chan me dejaran sordo algun dia. - comenta Xanxus mientras camina por los pasillos del castillo cargando a su renacuajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. **TYL** .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Xanxus regreso al presente, se encontraba en el cómodo sillón de su habitación y llevaba el dibujo que su futuro niño le había obsequiado. El Jefe de Varia sonrió al volver a contemplar la obra infantil y decidió que la guardaría, por lo cual se puso en camino de su despacho.

Al llegar, se posicionó cerca de su gran escritorio de caoba con un cristal en la parte superior, levantó el cristal y en ese sitio colocó el regalo obtenido en el futuro.

\- ¡Voooi! Estúpido jefe. - entró gritando Squalo al despacho de su superior. Se extrañó al no recibir ningún objeto volador y se acercó al escritorio. - ¡Voooi! ¿Qué son esos garabatos? - preguntó mirando al dibujo bajo el cristal.

\- Es arte abstracto, escoria. - le responde Xanxus mientras se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Squalo, cogiéndole del cabello de forma brusca para darle un violento beso.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa Xanxus!? - pregunta cuando el moreno se separa de su boca para dejarle marcas en el cuello mientras le arranca la parte superior del uniforme.

\- Tengo ganas, escoria. - es lo único que le responde Xanxus antes de volver a besarlo, y Squalo se deja hacer, pues nunca supo negarle nada a su estúpido Jefe.

Lo que el tiburón de Varia no sabe, es que es exactamente su incapacidad de negarle nada Xanxus es lo que lo llevará a ser un Maa-chan en 8 años.

Xanxus por otro lado, piensa que deben practicar para tener un niño como el que vio en el futuro. Pues aunque el moreno lo niegue, lo que siempre quiso fue una _verdadera_ _familia_ , y si era con Squalo mejor, con la escoria del tiburón no le importaría tener 100 hijos que lo dejaran sordo con sus gritos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. **TYL** .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xanxus y Xandros llegaron al despacho del mayor y allí encontraron al Capitán Estratega de Varia trabajando en algunos informes.

\- ¡Oooi! Maa-chan. - grito el pequeño nada más ver a su otro progenitor, removiendose en los brazos de Xanxus hasta que esté lo bajo al suelo.

Xandros no tardó ni medio segundo en ir corriendo junto a su Maa-chan, subiéndose a su regazo y agarrando un mechón de su largo cabello blanco nada más llegar cerca suyo.

Squalo quería mucho a su hijo, pero lo de _Maa-chan_ siempre conseguía sacarle un tic en el ojo, Maldito Yamamoto pensaba el tiburón mientras acomodaba al niño en sus piernas y le daba un beso en una de las regordetas mejillas del bebé.

\- ¡Vooi! Maldito Jefe ¿no estaban durmiendo la siesta? - pregunto Squalo.

\- Callate, escoria. ¿Desde cuando ese renacuajo duerme la siesta? - le responde el mayor, mientras se acerca al escritorio y hace volar todos los documentos en los que estaba trabajando Squalo.

\- ¡Voooi! ¡Que mierda Xanxus! - le riñe el peliblanco a su pareja. - ¡Te mato cabrón!

A Xandros le hacía mucha gracia el tipo de cariño que se tenían sus padres. Amor _masacoquitas_ decía la tía LusLus.

\- Mira Xandros. - de llamo la atención Xanxus a su renacuajo. - ahí está tu dibujo. - le dijo apuntando a la ya amarillenta hoja que le había regalado a su padre.

\- ¡Maa-chan, lo hizo Xando pa papá..! - chilló el niño apuntando hacía el dibujo. - ¿te guta? ¿Queles uno Maa-chan? ¡Xandros lo haá pa ti! - le dice mientras le da un sonoro y babeado beso a Squalo en la mejilla, antes de bajarse de las piernas del peliblanco para ir a buscar sus crayones en su baúl de juguetes del despacho de su padre.

\- ¡S-si.! - responde Squalo con su vozarrón, viendo como su hijo se alejaba en busca de sus materiales de pintura.

El Capitán Estratega estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió a su pareja y dijo:

\- Con qué arte abstracto ¿ehh? - ríe feliz.

\- Escoria. - es lo único que le dice el moreno antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** siendo muy sincera, me encanto escribir este fic, para mi misma es muy dulce y me disculpo si Xanxus está totalmente OcC.

La inspiración para esta historia me vino de una viñeta del manga Tadaima, Okaeri del sensei Ichiwako Ichi - leanlo, es la cosa mas linda del mundo.! - donde el niño dibujaba a su familia, la viñeta me encantó, pero fue hasta que volví a leer el fic Pequeños pasos que se me ocurrió esta idea..!

Muchas gracias por leer..!

Déjenme un review..! ;3


End file.
